¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?
by Kiriap
Summary: ¿Han olido fragancias que no se te olvidan, que te envuelven y que te hacen alucinar? Bueno, pues así es su aroma. Puedo decirles que me penetra y mis más ocultas fantasías y fetiches comienzan a surgir con su imagen en ellas... Tengo gustos en el sexo muy diferente a las de las otras chicas que me encantaría poderlas cumplir con él, con Naruto.
1. Acaríciame

Los personajes NO me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los tomo prestados para revivir nuevas pasiones.

Este es mi primer Fan Fic, espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendo.

**Acaríciame.**

_… y a mi solo me interesa el placer._

_-Marques de Sade_

Beep beep* sonaba el despertador a lo lejos, retumbando por toda la casa, llegando a cada rincón, una chica ojiperla comienza a despertar, viendo el reloj con molestia, pensando en todo lo que tiene que hacer en el día... "uhmmm el día" se quedó pensando volviendo a cerrar los ojos, dándole 5 minutos más a su sueño " me desagrada la luz del sol, donde tengo que fingir ser la chica buena y bien educada, a la luz todos me ven y debo aparentar, pero las noches son ideales para mi, para liberarse, para ser quien soy realmente sin temor ni prejuicios, la noche ayuda a ocultar todas las travesuras y recordó la noche de ayer... oh vaya que noche" se mordió los labios al recordar la escena de ella siendo dominada por un extraño ahogando un pequeño gemido, cuando volvió a voltear al despertador, ya era mucho más tarde

-Qué fastidio, es lunes de junta- se levantó de la cama para comenzar a alistarse.

Hinata trabaja para una empresa de publicidad en Konoha, es la secretaria ejecutiva y ese día sería como cualquier otro donde su jefe "su fastidioso jefe" le gritaba, donde sus compañeros la hacían menos por ser nueva en la empresa, donde todos se aprovechaban de ella por ser "ingenua"...

Esa palabra le hacía gracia, quizás era de todo pero "ingenua" o "inocente" eso no la describía.

Mientras se duchaba, observaba su piel pálida contra las gotas de agua, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, llegando a zonas tan privadas. Esto le recordó esa "noche" donde había experimentado su primera sesión de masoquismo. Recordó cómo la amarraron, la azotaban y encadenaban... ella era así, amante de la pasión y de placeres fuertes, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, había pequeños chupetones y moretones "nada que no pueda ocultar con un poco de maquillaje" pensó.

8:30am debía salir para poder tomar el bus que la dejaría afuera de su trabajo. Podría ser una sucia, pervertida y enferma pero nunca impuntual.

Ese día se había vestido muy formal, con una blusa de manga larga de botones que cubrían los chupetones y una falda ajustada que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, una coleta alta y sus lentes que le hacían lucir más "inocente" como ella se decía, le gustaba la ironía.

Antes de llegar a la estación donde salían los buses en Konoha visualizó a un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules esperando el mismo bus que ella. Se veía algo enojado y sucio...ella solo se le quedaba viendo como curiosa de su aspecto porque se notaba que usaba la mejor marca de ropa y de zapatos, no comprendía porqué estaba tan sucio.

8:40 am la hora de llegada del bus se dio y todos comenzaron a abordar, el chico que se encontraba adelante de ella se frenó de repente haciendo que Hinata se estrellara con él, provocando que tirara todos los papeles que llevaba para su junta, "genial" solo ella podía murmurar y agacharse a recoger todos esos documentos...

La fila comenzó a avanzar dejando a Hinata y al chico rubio de un lado, este algo apenado comenzó a ayudarle a juntar todos esos documentos que se habían caído por su culpa.

-Discúlpame, en verdad, no quería tirarte tus cosas- se disculpó un chico ojiazul- Es que ando demasiado distraído y no me he fijado que he parado tan bruscamente, no ha sido un buen día ¿sabes? Se me ha descompuesto mi coche antes de llegar a la empresa de mi papá y hoy le ayudaría en un proyecto de categoría internacional, y por tratar de arreglar mi coche, ahora estoy todo sucio y por si fuera poco voy demasiado tarde- A pesar de su historia bastante desalentadora no dejaba de emitir pequeñas sonrisas y miradas optimistas.

Pero algo ocurría mientras él hablaba... las pupilas de Hinata se hacían más grandes, su piel comenzaba a erizarse y todo por el aroma que exhalaba este chico, su cabello revuelto por el viento, su camisa a medio desabotonar sucia, sus grandes manos... oh sus manos comenzó a imaginarse cómo se sentirían esas manos grandes por su pequeña cintura, su camisa a punto de abrirse que se podía ver su pecho, ahí su mente comenzó a divagar más pero su aroma que expiraba, el olor de su sudor que caía por su frente, la fragancia del perfume, el olor natural tan masculina, todo mezclado hacía una pócima, un hechizo en Hinata que no podía resistirse.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su piel ardía en deseo, debía morderse el labio para reprimir cualquier gemido y su entre pierna se comenzaba a humedecerse, tenia tantas ganas de lamer esa gota de sudor que poco a poco resbalaba de su frente, tenía que ser fuerte para no abalanzarse hacia él, morderle la clavícula y ... ahí frenó sus pensamientos de inmediato al escuchar la voz de él que la llamaba.

-¿Holaaaaaa? Disculpa ¿estás bien?- El rubio ya con todos sus papeles ordenados y de pie frente a ella, le ofrecía la mano amablemente para que ella se levantara. Hinata lo vio de abajo a arriba, ufff que imponente se veía,tan amenazante "seria aún más perfecto con un látigo en mano o tirando de mi correa" pensó.

Tomó su mano "su grande mano" repitió en su mente y se levantó.

-Mu-muchas gracias, no se preocupe son cosas que pasan, entiendo su situación, e-espero que todo mejore en su día.

El rubio solo sonrió muy ampliamente entregándole sus papeles ordenados, -Bueno jeje creo que nos hemos quedado sin bus, ¿llegarás tarde a tu trabajo? - preguntó con un tono cálido en su voz.

-Ssi llegaré algo t-tarde...- volteó a su reloj y ya eran 8:55 am "FUUUUUUCK nunca nunca he llegado tarde al trabajo, tengo tan poco en esa empresa y NUNCA había llegado ni un minuto tarde..." pensó con cara de preocupación evidente.

Mientras esperaban al siguiente bus el rubio volteó a verla, ella se veía pequeña, delicada como una muñeca, con un cabello largo y muy bonito de un color azabache que con el sol brillaba morado, lo que le dio mucha curiosidad era su piel tan pálida con sus mejillas sonrojadas; eso era un detalle precioso. Pero él no podía ignorar ese lado masculino, claro que se fijó en su gran busto y como los botones de su blusa se veían tan apretados que parecía que se iban a soltar, en sus largas piernas y en sus ojos de un color único, un color gris casi blanco, tan magnífico, se veía tan tierna, con un toque sensual e inocente, que le provocaba ternura mezclada con lujuria, este último pensamiento lo alejó, debía ser todo un caballero ya que por la manera en que hablaba le daba a entender que era muy introvertida y su manera de vestir lo confirmaba.

9:10 am llegó el bus, se subieron los dos y Hinata se sentó en un lugar vacío que se encontraba en frente, el chico rubio se sentó detrás de ella, viendo con curiosidad lo que hacía esta chica, pudo observar rápidamente lo que escribía en el celular... "bien ahí te veré a las 11:00 pm, en el red temptation..." Él no sabía nada de ese lugar y se le hacía raro ya que siempre salía por las noches, conocía Konoha totalmente y ala perfección. Pero se encontraba más que decidido en averiguar más cosas de ese lugar y seguramente ahí la encontraría.

Hinata se bajó sin cruzar mirada con el ojiazul, ella normalmente hacía vibrar y caer de deseo a los chicos, nunca al revés, NUNCA. Alejó ese pensamiento lujurioso de su mente ya que no podía darse ese gusto en la oficina, ya se desquitaría en el red temptation.

Al llegar a su trabajo, pidió disculpas a su jefe Minato Namikaze y a su ayudante Shikamaru Nara por su retraso enorme, estos ya estaba apurados y retrasados para la junta que lo único que pudieron decirle fue -Comienza a arreglar la sala de juntas y el proyector, deja cada uno de los papeles en el lugar correspondiente de la gente de publicidad y diseño, hoy es un día tan importante para la empresa Namikaze que ya vamos retrasados por su culpa y la del nuevo modelo de la marca, ¿qué acaso nadie entiende que esto es de suma importancia ya que se lanzará este comercial a nivel mundial? señorita Hyūga debemos empezar esto YA- gritó sin titubeos.

-S-Sí señor Namikaze, en un momento lo haré-contestó una muy apenada Hinata.

Ella se alejaba cuando Shikamaru exclamó - Hinata Hyūga , ¿no cree que es una chica demasiado tímida para este puesto? Usted sabe, el puesto de secretaria es un trabajo muy importante ya que debe hablar con clientes de manera fluida, atenderlos y ser más extrovertida - No sigas Shikamaru- dijo Minato- ella es efectiva en su trabajo y un buen elemento, su único defecto es su timidez, en este momento no quiero pensar más en ello, apresúrate y comienza a llamar al equipo a la sala juntas, ya los nuevos clientes de la marca de ropa nos están esperando- Shikamaru asintió y salió de la oficina de Minato.

Una Hinata muy apresurada comenzaba a ordenar todo y acomodar los papeles para la junta , pero constantemente se repitía en su cabeza "Hinata es muy tímida para este puesto, blahhh blahhh, si ellos realmente supieran que es solo apariencia, que en verdad para lo que no titubeo es para el sexo salvaje, el sadimasoquismo, el petplay (que por cierto me he quedado sin amo, desde que Kiba y yo lo dejamos ya no tengo un amo quien me domine, quizás hoy tengo suerte en red temptation y encuentro a un chico capaz de domesticarme) ellos solo ven mi exterior, mi "día" pero en mis noches soy otra". Pronto acabo Hinata de acomodar todo Justo a tiempo cuando la empresa Yamanaka ingresó dejando ver a su guapa presidenta Ino, a su esposo el famoso diseñador de ropa Sai, a su fotógrafo Choji, y a su ayudante Tenten. También ingresaron el misterioso (y guapísimo con el que Hinata en algún momento fantaseó) Sasuke Uchiha destacado por ser un gran empresario, inteligente y muy atractivo, acompañado de su esposa e influencer Sakura Haruno.

"Vaya si que están todas las celebridades importantes del medio artístico y publicitario, seguramente esta campaña de ropa interior será fabulosa" miró Hinata con asombro.

-Buenos días a todos, me da gusto verlos reunidos, lamento los retrasos pero ya saben, la calidad es primero- argumentó Minato- En sus lugares encontrarán unos documentos con detalles específicos de nuestra campaña que será a nivel mundial, la cual haremos desde comerciales hasta anuncios en revistas y espectaculares, todo será perfecto para que la empresa Yamanaka pueda triunfar con su más espléndida colección de ropa interior para hombres y mujeres- se escucharon los aplausos de todos.

-Me enorgullece presentarles a los nuevos modelos de esta marca.- Un Uchiha se paró de su silla. y se posicionó rápidamente ante todos- Hola, muy buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y estoy complacido por representar a su marca- Hinata sabía que era el chico que le excitaba ver en la cama, ya que podía sentir que era muy agresivo, dominante y frío, no sabía porqué a ella le gustaba así, que la trataran con indiferencia, quizás se debía a que no creía en el "amor romántico" eso es algo muy efímero, nada duradero y el final no se disfruta, se sufre. En cambio el sexo, oh vaya que el sexo se disfruta y sobre todo el final, se escucharon pequeñas risas de Hinata por su pensamiento cuando Minato le lanzó una mirada aterradora a Hinata advirtiéndole que guardara silencio.

-Bien -carraspeó Minato- nuestra modelo para la ropa de mujer será nuestra influencer Sakura Haruno- todos aplaudieron menos Hinata al ver el cuerpo poco cuidado de Sakura, la pelirosa notó esa mirada de desprecio hacia ella y la empujó al avanzar.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y estoy tan emocionada de compartir con ustedes este gran emprendimiento, -comienza a sollozar- yo siempre he querido trabajar con ustedes, su empresa y sus diseños me ha gustado desde siempre y es mi sueño estar aquí, ¡gracias en confiar en mi!- todos aplaudieron ante el emotivo mensaje, Hinata veía esa escena donde todos la abrazaban y felicitaban, ella sentía lástima y pena ajena a la pelirosa, "¿en verdad está haciendo esto? Hasta donde una puede llegar por la fama? Además no tiene tan buen cuerpo y se ve que solo es apariencia eso de ser "influencer" quizás usa bien el photoshop" trató de no reírse ante su pensamiento y el momento era algo sentimental que se reprimió lo más que pudo en soltar la carcajada.

-Y para terminar con esta presentación- dijo con mucho orgullo Minato- Les presentaré a nuestro modelo principal, que no puedo estar más orgulloso ya que es mi hijo, anda pasa Naruto.

Hinata dejó salir un suspiro, le temblaron las rodillas, sintió ese aroma embriagante y excitante de aquel hombre de la mañana, sus ojos se perdieron en su azul intenso del rubio. Poco a poco su aroma mezclado a su fragancia costosa inundaron la sala, dejándola desarmada e inmóvil con su mirada fija en la figura de... Naruto, si así dijo Minato que se llamaba. Naruto hasta su nombre es cálido.

Hinata comenzó a imaginar que sería ideal llevarlo a la cama, al coche o a algún baño público eso era lo de menos. Lo que le extrañó es que a ella no le gustaban los chicos buenos, no,ella prefería al malo de la historia, al agresivo, que la hiciera gimotear y gemir, al que la trataba mal pero le diera el placer más satisfactorio en la cama.

Era raro sentir todo este deseo hacia alguien, es la primera vez que un chico me atrae tanto sin haberme cortejado él primero a mi.

Naruto se dirigió al público pero posó sus ojos divertidos en la ojiperla. - Hola muy buen día, lamento el retraso, es que mi coche se descompuso a medio camino y también me entretuve atendido un asunto importante- Naruto le guiñó el ojo a Hinata la cual se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse un tanto aturdida.

-Hahaha pero ya estoy aquí, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad que tanto la empresa Yamanako y la empresa Namikaze me han dado para poder desempeñarme en un roll de modelo y publicista a nivel mundial, no les fallaré.

Todos aplaudieron y al finalizar la presentación, se sentaron para poder visualizar la propuesta. Naruto se sentó cerca de Hinata la cual podía olerle mejor, sus sentidos se volvían locos, el cabello de Naruto se veía desordenado, su espalda se veía atlética y amplia " como me gustaría rasguñarle la espalda, encajarle las uñas..." paró sus pensamientos mientras proseguía la junta.

Al finalizar todos estaba muy animados por la nueva campaña y salieron uno por uno.

-Señorita Hyūga, por favor acomode esto y apague el proyector, la quiero de inmediato en su escritorio, hay muchos papeles que revisar de cotizaciones- Minato terminó de decir esto y salió de la sala de juntas apresurado para despedir a sus adorados clientes. - S-si señor- terminó diciendo Hinata sin notar la presencia escondida de Naruto.

Hinata se encontraba de espaldas cuando Naruto la llamó con voz imitando a su padre -Señorita Hyūga por favor venga de inmediato- Hinata se volteó tan rápido que no notó que tenía a naruto a unos centímetros de su cara. -N-naruto eres tú- Hinata estaba tan sonrojada que no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo - Vaya esto es injusto, tú ya sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo- respondió Naruto divertido- ¿Me dirás cómo te llamas señorita Hyūga ?- Me me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyūga.

-Bueno pues mucho gusto señorita Hinata, parece que el destino nos quiere aún juntos, será un verdadero placer contar con su apoyo- diciendo esto Naruto salió corriendo de la sala de juntas.

"¿Verdadero placer? Haha quizás no conoces el verdadero placer, seguramente a ti te gustan las chicas buenas, de esas niñas bien arregladas como la tal Sakura y el sexo convencional..." Pensó la ojiperla cuando termino de recoger todos los papeles.

Miró el reloj, 7:00 pm hora de mi libertad. Al salir del trabajo respiró el aire frío de Konoha, se sintió aliviada de no estar hechizada por Naruto, odiaba no sentirse dueña de su cuerpo y pensamientos, no le gustaba verse así aunque disfrutaba esas sensaciones apasionales, Hinata prefiere provocar deseo que sentirlo.

Al llegar a su casa, de inmediato vio su reloj y al percatarse de la hora 9:00 pm era momento de transformarse. Comenzó a arreglarse con un vestido demasiado ajustado que hacía que luciera su buena figura, su ropa interior era tan diminuta que se ceñía a su cuerpo, un liguero de encaje negro y unas medias largas que le llegaban a sus muslos perfectamente torneados, su cabello suelto y sus labios rojos. Hoy en el red temptation es el día de "caperucita roja y el lobo" por lo que se llevó su capa de terciopelo rojo, para poder quedar justo en la temática. Al finalizar se miró al espejo, se veía tan apetecible que solo pudo pensar "espero encontrar a ese lobo que me coma hoy" dicho esto salió de casa rumbo a red temptation.

Mientras tanto Naruto se arreglaba para ir a "red temptation" que según había investigado con su amigo Kiba que era un club muy privado a las afueras de Konoha, donde hoy se festejaba el día de Caperucita Roja, " ¿A ella le gustará todo esto? ¿En verdad ella es ..?" No pudo terminar la frase de su mente cuando la curiosidad lo invadió, tomó la piel de lobo que le prestó Kiba, se quitó la camisa, se dejó solo los pantalones y salió de casa.

11:00 pm. Pronto descubrirán el secreto de cada uno...

—-

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo.

:D Mi personaje favorito es Hinata y quería darle más feminismo y fuerza ya que se me hace una mujer increíble para que se la viva siempre a la sombra de alguien más. Ella puede decidir sobre sus placeres y con quién, aunque amaré verla con Naruto.

¡Saludos y gracias por leerme!

Kiriap.


	2. Domestícame amo

**Domestícame.**

_Usted se me antoja para desnudarla sin las manos, besarla sin la ropa, cogerla sin remordimientos y amarla sin miedos..._

El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, con esa luz tenue que recorre suavemente la piel desnuda, los espejos largo y las múltiples habitaciones. Las personas llegaban, todas venían acorde a la etiqueta; las chicas de Caperucitas y los hombres de lobo.

-Esto se está volviendo muy interesante- dijo una deseosa Hinata- ya eran casi las 12:00 am, el momento para comenzar a jugar a la caza de caperucita...

-¿Seguro que es este lugar?- se escuchaba a Naruto hablando por teléfono con Kiba.

-Te estoy diciendo que si, estúpido, ¿que acaso te perdiste?- comentaba muy furioso su amigo.

-No para nada, estoy seguro que estoy aquí.

-Bueno ¡pues que esperas! Auhhhhh (aullándole) que comience la diversión.

En eso colgó Kiba, dejando un poco aturdido a Naruto.

-Bien, Kiba me dijo que este club se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, en el bosque prohibido..."a la persona que se le ocurrió esto ha de ser todo un masoquista" en lo profundo del bosque hay una cabaña y en la entrada tengo que dar una clave secreta "clave secreta...pff que complicado suena todo" pero Naruto comenzaba a sentir esa adrenalina, adrenalina al peligro, al misterio y todo iba encaminado a ella, a Hinata.

Todos estos pensamiento comenzaron a sacar su lado más salvaje, más animal, el solo pensar que se encontraría a Hinata en un lugar tan peligroso, apartado y vestida de Caperucita Roja, toda inocente... ya no podía esperar más por lo que comenzó a correr por el bosque sin sentir nada de frío ya que poco a poco su piel iba ardiendo de deseo sin tener temor de lo que se podría encontrar...

12:00 am. Salió un chico con una máscara de látex negra, con su torso desnudo y unos pantalones negros de cuero semi caídos . En la mano tenía una correa en la cual jalaba a una chica hacía él, ella se encontraba semi desnuda. El chico la acariciaba y ultrajaba enfrente de todos antes de tomar el micrófono. Este era un Show de masoquismo para comenzar a emocionar a la audiencia. Cuando terminaron, el chico tomó un micrófono y comenzó a vociferar con un tono grave, dominante...

-Bienvenidos amantes del placer, del amor efímero, hoy es un día importante para el red temptation ya que festejamos el aniversario del club. Por lo que decidimos tener la temática de Caperucita Roja y el lobo- todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Hinata tenía una gran sonrisa, ya no podía esperar más a comenzar este juego, volteaba a su alrededor y veía a todas las chicas con su gran capa como única prenda de vestir, a los chicos vestidos de lobo aúllando de la emoción y excitación, todos se estaban muriendo de placer.

-Las reglas son muy simples...- en ese momento Naruto llegó a la cabaña, murmuró la frase secreta y lo dejaron pasar, pero más que cabaña era una mansión oculta. La construcción era magnífica, con interiores sobrios y lleno de lujos, con más de 20 habitaciones cada una con una temática diferente, estaba a punto de llegar al lugar del encuentro cuando visualizó a una Hinata semi desnuda, con un corset de cuero negro tan apretado que su busto desbordaba, unas medias largas y su capa de caperuza que por más que esta se esforzaba en cubrir el cuerpo de la chica no cumplía su misión, todo era raro, él nunca había tenido esos gustos, él era más clásico, conocía a una chica, la llevaba a cenar y si se daba algo lo hacía de la manera más dulce, el sexo romántico y amoroso es lo que más le gustaba. Pero al verse vestido de animal, al correr por el bosque para buscarla a ella... sintió una naturaleza que no conocía y que estaba a punto de salir.

Naruto se integró al grupo de los hombres para poder escuchar lo que el chico misterioso decía...

**-Regla número 1**\- todas las caperucitas tienen que correr, deben escapar de los lobos, a menos que les haya gustado, pueden dejarse atrapar. **Regla número 2** una caperuza puede tener más de un lobo y el lobo puede cambiar de caperuza- **regla número 3** pueden hacer uso de las habitaciones de castigo y las de orgía - **Regla número 4** importante, protéjanse siempre aunque estén demasiados calientes. **Regla número 5 **y la más importante, no es no respeten eso.

Hinata estaba más que excitaba, sentía tanto calor que el corset que le resultaba molesto, la piel le ardía y la adrenalina corría por su ser... pero sintió algo extraño,comenzó a oler un perfume delicioso, algo envolvente que le tocaba las entrañas. "Nno, no puede ser, es imposible, no creo que Naruto esté aquí " -Hahaha ay Hinata creo que estás tan excitada que estás alucinando con Naruto, es casi nulo que pueda estar aquí, este evento solo es para personas sadomasoquistas conocida y exclusivas- se dijo reprendiendose por haber pensado que Naruto estuviera en el lugar... aunque ese aroma la seguía poseyendo, la embriagaba y la dejaba débil.

Naruto buscaba a Hinata para poderla cazarla, para atraparla, sorprenderla y poseerla... quitarle ese apretado corset y comérsela.

-Bueno Caperucitas ¿listas? ¡A correr por el bosque, no se dejen atrapar tan fácilmente!- gritó con desespero el presentador.

Hinata comenzó a correr, no tan rápido, si no un trote demasiado sensual para que se vieran rebotando sus senos, su trasero. Pasó por delante del grupo de lobos para que la vieran, que la desearan pero el viento le trajo el perfume de Naruto, cuando se percató de ello ya había pasado a la manada de lobos pero aunque fue muy rápidamente creyó ver a Naruto.., -Naruto- suspiro y se internó en el bosque.

Naruto la vio perfectamente, vio la dirección en la que corrió. Muchos se fijaron en ella y comenzaban a pelearse de quién iría tras Hinata, esto le comenzó a molestar más al ojiazul, que por el enojo y la excitación se comenzaban a ver rasgos zorrunos en su mirada y en su semblante. "Ellos creen que podrán cazarla, lo que no saben es que Hinata es MI presa" pensó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó atrás al Naruto caballeroso, tierno y amable, esta noche sería ese animal que tanto llevaba en su interior.

Pasaron solo 2 minutos cuando el presentador comenzó a aullar tan fuerte, dando a entender que era hora de la caza. Todos salieron corriendo, pero había uno que tomaba el camino por donde Hinata se fue ¡No permitiría por nada del mundo que pusiera sus garras en su presa! Por lo que comenzó a correr mucho más rápido pero el chico se había adelantado desde antes -Maldito bastardo, no me ganarás- dijo gritando a todo pulmón mientras corría para conseguir a Hinata.

Hinata corría apresurada, esquivando manos lascivas que le tocaban el busto o las piernas, no se dejaría de cazar tan fácil. Ella veía como a sus compañeras la atrapaban uno o más lobos, la ojiperla se divertía viendo cómo comenzaban el acto sexual, el sudor y su lado animal al ataque.

Pudo esconderse detrás de un árbol para recuperar aire, pero no se esperaba que sus manos la tomaran de la cintura y la atrajeran a su torso desnudo.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Hinata estaba en manos de un hombre lobo, lleno de deseo y desbordando pasión, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó chocando contra el árbol, Perfecto para poder penetrarla. Hinata no podía vislumbrar cómo era el chico, pero de algo estaba segura, sería un buen sexo. El chico dejó caer la capa de lobo que le cubría parte del cuerpo dejando ver a un joven de ceja muy poblada, musculoso y de cabello negro. No era muy el tipo de Hinata, pero la manera en que la había cazado tan veloz y sigiloso debía premiarlo con un órgasmo por su esfuerzo.

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de meter su miembro a la parte húmeda de Hinata, un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos, un chico rubio de tan veloz que se acercaba parecía un rayo amarillo, empujó al joven de cejas pobladas, este por el impacto dejó caer a Hinata que estaba suspendida y apoyada en el árbol.

Era una pelea de lobos, Naruto lo tomó de los hombros y le proporcionó un puñetazo en la cara, por lo que él joven de cejas pobladas cayó. Lleno de furia y enojo volteó a ver a Hinata en el suelo, caminó despacio hacia ella, con un paso imponente, de macho Alfa que acababa de ganar una batalla por su hembra. Se acercó y de un movimiento rápido la tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo por el bosque.

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de su jefe Namikaze, el chico estirado y caballeroso ahora él estaba lleno de sangre, vestido de lobo y sudado. Pero aún más le sorprendía que estaba en ese lugar tan privado, tan obsceno. Mientras que Naruto la cargaba ella se recostó en su pecho desnudo, su aroma se volvía hipnótico, estaba en su garras literalmente.

Llegaron a un claro de bosque donde no había nadie, Naruto la puso suavemente en el suelo y se arrodilló ante ella. Hinata estaba totalmente en shock no sabía qué decir o hacer por lo que se quedó inmóvil hasta que pudo expulsar palabras de su boca.

-Na-Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Hinata, estaba tan atónita ante la escena de antes y en la de ahora. Lo veía y se veía sumamente sexy, cubierto de tierra y sangre, sudado y semi desnudo. El rubio volteó su mirada hacia Hinata, era una mirada oscura, había perdido el color azul profundo y sereno de sus ojos, se veía totalmente fuera de sí que parecía otra persona, una totalmente diferente.

Naruto se levantó de un salto, tomó a Hinata del cabello y lo jaló agresivamente para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Él comenzó a lamerlo mientras Hinata ahogaba pequeños gemidos, inició su descenso sin permiso ni decoro por la clavícula donde depositó mordidas violentas y succiones para marcar su piel pálida. Hinata lo veía extrañada ya que el Naruto que conoció por la mañana era otro, era más dulce, cálido y sonriente.

Naruto se comenzó a desesperar y la puso de espaldas para arrancarle ese corset, dejando al descubierto su par de pechos perfectos, enormes y sumamente suculentos. Con la boca le arrancó de un mordisco las bragas y desgarró sus medias.

Con un arrebato de agresividad se quitó los pantalones dejando expuesto su grande y duro miembro mientras depositaba a Hinata sobre la piel de lobo que se encontraba sobre el pasto.

Sin poder hablar, Naruto solo emitía gruñidos guturales por lo que quizo hacerle entender que estaba molesto pero más que molesto ya estaba muy caliente.

Hinata solo podía ver la escena de dominación y eso le excitaba, le encantaba la agresión, la sumisión que le siguió el juego a Naruto, ella ya tenía tanto antojo de su ser que no podía esperar más.

Naruto comenzó a lamer, succionar y morder los pezones de la oji Perla haciéndola gritar cada vez más, comenzó a morder más fuerte y a darle azotes con las manos a sus senos. Hinata gritaba cada vez más y más fuerte no podía creer que este chico podía darle ese tipo de placer, el placer que tanto disfrutaba.

De repente Hinata sintió el miembro duro y caliente de Naruto en su boca y con embestidas fuertes que no la dejaban respirar. Saboreaba ese sabor de su miembro, realmente era delicioso y era un placer que la penetraran por su boca.

Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de venirse, sacó su miembro de la ojiperla y se dio paso por su zona húmeda.

-¿Esto es lo que te gusta, Hinata?- gritó Naruto. - Sí Naruto esto es lo que me fascina- volteó a verlo, Hinata tenía un poco de semen en su boca. Entonces sin previo aviso ni ternura la embistió.

Hinata sentía tanta excitada mientras Naruto la ahorcaba levemente mientras la penetraba. Sentía un verdadero placer el poder rasguñar la espalda de Naruto, dejarle la piel roja, oírle gritar de dolor y de placer mezclados... esto era demasiado estaba a punto de venirse cuando Naruto se retiró y se vertió en su cara.

Hinata estaba impactada, no había podido alcanzar el orgasmo y por si fuera poco la había humillado tirándole su semen a su cara.

-No permitiré que te vengas, es tu castigo por ser una chica muy mala. - Hinata se quedó atónita ante el castigo, ¿Desde cuando Naruto y ella habían hecho un pacto de amo/ sumisa?- Naruto se acercó suavemente a su oído y le dijo-con que esto te gusta, entonces te proclamo como mía. ¿Te gustaría ser mi sumisa?Hinata con una gran sonrisa lo volteó a ver - Si Naruto, si quiero ser tu sumisa. ¡Domestícame!

Naruto lo decía en parte broma y en parte verdad, le pareció excitante la idea y lo feliz y diferente que lucia está Hinata a la de la mañana, lo hizo sentir más intrigado ¿ Cuánto estaría dispuesta Hinata a perder la dignidad por él? Eso lo averiguaría.

-Muy bien cachorrita, recuerda ahora eres mía- pactaron su trato con un beso apasionado.

Habían sido tantas las emociones que Hinata cayó dormida después de ese beso. Naruto sin más remedio la cargó por todo el bosque, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la capa.

Martes 7:00 am.

Los rayos de sol se colaban y el despertador sonaba a lo lejos *beeeep beeep* la ojiperla abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no reconocía la habitación en donde se encontraba...

-¿Donde estoy? - Hinata se comenzaba a levantar viendo un despertador diferente al suyo, estaba cubierta por una camisa naranja con el cabello recogido en un moño, cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver un chico rubio, en traje y listo para irse.

-Buenos días cachorrita ¿ya despertaste? Vamos el desayuno está listo, te compré algo de ropa para que puedas ir hoy al trabajo, recuerda tenemos una campaña que sacar.

Hinata asombrada por lo que veía seguía sin recordar nada, apenada tomó la taza que el rubio le ofrecía y en el primer sorbo de café le vinieron todas las imágenes de la noche anterior a su mente... recordó que era su sumisa.

-Si ya me alistaré amo.

—

Kyaaaaaaaa me emocioné mucho al escribir esto, me encantan las historias de dominación y por fin puedo sacar de la mente todo lo que pienso.

Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hago. Si te gustó déjame tu comentario para poder mejorar.

¡Los quiero infinita mente!


	3. Secreto

_Me gusta aventurarme a proponer un «¿qué tal si...» porque él siempre me interrumpe preguntando «¿cuándo?»_

**Martes a las 9 am**

Hinata ya estaba en la oficina, ordenando los nuevos contratos de los modelos, tecleando de manera rápida las nuevas facturas que han recibido del nuevo estudio que adquirió la empresa para los comerciales de ropa interior. Ella estaba tan ocupada que ignoró a su jefe que tendría enfrente de su escritorio, viéndola extrañada mente.

-coff cofff- tosió para llamar la atención de la ojiperla- Hola señorita Hyuga, muy buenos días. ¿Me podrías enviar un capuchino a mi oficina? Hoy se le nota más distraída, por favor esté más atenta.

-Dis-disculpe señor, en un momento le mando ese capuchino a su oficina- se dirigía Hinata a su jefe sin percatarse de la otra presencia que tenía ya a su lado.

Casi susurrando en su oído y sintiendo el aroma de su aliento, un rubio se acerca cuidadosamente a ella.

-Que sean dos señorita Hyuga con 3 de azúcar, ah y un muffin de chocolate, muchas gracias.

Naruto saludó de manera formal a su padre y entraron juntos a la oficina del señor Namikaze.

Hinata aún no podía asimilar todo lo que ocurrió por la noche, tocó con cariño las mordidas y chupetones que Naruto había dejado en su cuerpo, no lo podía creer cómo es que se rindió tan fácil ante él, en verdad que no. Ella normalmente es la que ve cómo se inclinan a sus pies pero sabía que Naruto tenía algo, algo que la embriaga, ¿serán sus ojos? ¿Su piel?... ahhhhhh suspiro muy largo y ahora ¿qué haría si alguien se enteraba que Naruto y ella tenían algo? Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa con eso.

Todo esto se le venía a su mente cuando estaba en la cocineta de la empresa, preparando los capuchinos, que finalizados, los servía en unos vasos elegantes de vidrio; agarró del estante un muffin inglés cubierto de chocolate y lo dejó en la charola de madera para llevárselas a su jefe y a Naruto.

Al llegar a la oficina, tocó dos veces a la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

-Pase, la puerta está abierta. Hinata cruzó la entrada con cuidado y sin derramar nada de los vasos dejó la charola con los encargos en el escritorio de su jefe. Para su sorpresa no estaba el señor Namikaze y solo estaba Naruto.

-¿Me lo preparaste como te lo dije? Hinata asintió.

Naruto dio un gran sorbo y degustó ese capuchino que le había preparado Hinata.

-No me gustó para nada este café, venga y pruébelo. Hinata confundida se acercó para tomar la taza pero al acercarse, el rubio la sorprende con un beso pero en ese beso le pasó el café que tenía en su boca a la boca de Hinata .

Esa acción la descolocó, la volvió loca.

-¿Ves cómo le hace falta algo de azúcar?

Hinata pasó el líquido por su garganta, caliente y algo amargo... vaya que sexy había sido eso. Entre sus comisuras había una pequeña gota que no alcanzó a pasarse, Naruto se acercó y la lamió.

Hinata ya no podía con el calor de su cuerpo y le devolvió el beso de hace rato pero con una sutil mordida que hizo gemir al rubio pero lo frenó. Se volteo y con una juguetona sonrisa que le dedicó a Naruto se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando la detuvo el rubio por la espalda, susurrándole

-Quítate las bragas y dámelas, ahora.

La ojiperla apenada pero con una excitación que ya no podía aguantar, se deslizó por los muslos las pantys negras de encaje que traía y se las entregó a Naruto.

-Eso mi cachorrita. De inmediato se las llevó a la nariz e inhaló el aroma de la humedad de Hinata.

Una sonrisa zorruna se le escapó antes de hablar

-A la hora de la comida, espérame en el segundo baño de hombres, te quiero cojer, ¿entendido?

-Si, si señor Namikaze.

\- Perfecto.

Cuando terminó esta frase de inmediato y sin previo aviso, entró el señor Minato a la oficina.

\- oh con que ya llegó el café, muchas gracias señorita Hyuga , ya te puede retirar.

Con un sutil ademán agradeció y se retiró.

Se sentía desnuda sin usar ropa interior, apretaba sus muslos y contraía su pelvis para descubrir que estaba demasiado mojada. Al pasearse por la oficina, contoneándose se sentía la más sucia, solo pensaba "si el de las copias supiera que no llevo bragas, me hubiera penetrado ahí" sentía como su trasero rebotaba y que se veía a través de su falda corta, realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Llegó la hora de comida y todos salieron rumbo a la cafetería, dejando atrás a Hinata la cual fingió tener mucho trabajo para que no le

Insistieran en ir a tomar el almuerzo.

-"Es momento de demostrarle a Naruto lo que realmente es coger..." por lo que Hinata apresuradamente salió rumbo al baños de hombres, con cuidado y fijándose que no hubiera nadie se deslizó hacia el segundo baño de hombres.

10 minutos antes de que se acabara la hora de comida y Naruto no aparecía, cada vez que alguien abría la puerta, Hinata se excitaba cada vez más y no podía parar de imaginarse el miembro duro de Naruto... ya casi era la hora de regresar de la comida pero de repente

-"_knock knock_" Hinata soy yo... Hinata no quería abrirle por lo tanto que la hizo esperar por lo que Naruto le comentó.

-Seguramente por toda la espera estás más que mojada y se escurre entre tus piernas, anda ábreme para saborearte... si mi cachorrita no me hace caso te tendré que castigarte no cogiéndote y encima te quedarás encerrada expuesta a que te descubran aquí adentro y sin bragas...- "mierda es verdad maldito zorro astuto..."- Hinata se dignó a abrir la puerta y rápido Naruto entró se inclinó hacia ella y dándole un beso lascivo donde su lengua hurgó en su garganta sin dejarla respirar, Hinata se sintió totalmente embriagada, no sabía que era si el sabor de su saliva, su aroma, sus ojos no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pero estaba en su dominio, bajo sus garras...

Con un movimiento rápido le levantó la falda hasta la cadera y la embistió repetidamente, fuertemente... duramente.

Hinata quería gemir con todas sus fuerzas pero la mano de Naruto no lo permitía haciendo que se ahogara con sus gritos...

De pronto salió un gemido gutural de la garganta de Naruto avisando que pronto se vendría, se retiró tan rápido como fue posible no sin antes dejar gotas de semen en el interior de Hinata para poder vertirse en el escote pronunciado de la blusa de Hinata.

\- Rayos... eres totalmente deliciosa mi cachorrita- Naruto tomó un poco de su semen derramado en el pecho de Hinata

\- Lámelo, saborea a tu amo. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos no creía lo que un "Niño bueno" le estaba pidiendo, no, él no se ve de los que disfruta la dominación . Naruto desesperado le abrió la boca a la fuerza y metió su anular haciendo que ella sorbiera su sabor.

\- Mmmmm... su sabor era tan refrescante, cálido y muy embriagador...

\- ¿Te ha gustado cachorrita? Bueno pues ya es hora de volver a trabajar... pero espero no te limpies mi semen de tu cuerpo,quiero que todos te huelan a mi, eres mía y solo mía ¿entendiste?

\- Si... si amo.

\- Bien, salga usted primero señorita.

Hinata se vistió de inmediato, aún mojada y sin bragas se sentó en su escritorio antes de que todos volvieran ¿qué había sucedido? No lo sabía pero algo de ella ya no le respondía estaba con Naruto...

**Martes 7pm**

Hinata fue la primera en salir de la agencia, respiraba el aire fresco, se sentía por fin suya sin estar manipulada por el aroma de Naruto... aún no sabía que pensar de todo lo que ocurría, ¿qué pasaría si la descubrían? ¿Se correría el chisme por toda la agencia...? ¿Naruto me dejaría? ¡Qué acabó de pensar! No me importaría si él se va, siempre puedo conseguir a alguien más (¿pero y si realmente me deja?) mientras Hinata caminaba a paso lento hacia su casa pensando en todo esto y dándole sentido a lo que sucedía, pasó un chico rubio a su lado con una hermosa mujer de su mano, muy parecida a ella.

\- Shion, súbete al coche. Ella le sonríe dulcemente, dios ella es muy similar a mi pero radia elegancia por donde la mires.

Antes de subirse al coche de lado del conductor, Naruto le dirige una sonrisa... ¿lujuriosa? ¿Se está burlando de mi...?

Ella siguió caminando hacia la parada de bus, pensaba llegar a su casa, bañarse e irse a un bar a las afueras de la aldea...

**Martes 8:00 pm**

Volteó al cielo antes de llegar a su casa y lágrimas se estaban vertiendo, silenciosas pero fluidas... sorprendida tomó una de sus lágrimas, la sostuvo entre sus dedos y maravillada no sabía qué sucedía ¿por qué le dolía tanto...? ¿Por qué se sentía como traicionada? Abrió mucho más los ojos ¿acaso... me he enamorado? Se asustó ante la idea, no ella no se enamoraba, no dejaría que usaran su corazón a la conveniencia de alguien más...

11:00 pm

Hinata estaba en un bar con unas medias a los muslos, una falda extremadamente corta, un crop top negro ajustado y unos tacones increíbles... ella se veía tan seductora como sacada de la mejor perversión cuando sonó su celular, alcanzó a ver el nombre de "Naruto"

-¿Qué quieres? Contestó Hinata

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? He llegado a tu casa y no hay nadie, voy por ti dime dónde estás.

Hinata no quería decirle, como venganza de lo que había visto hace rato... pero Naruto con una voz profunda que ocultaba su enojo le volvió a repetir -Cachorrita... ¿dónde estás ahora?

\- En el bar que está afuera de la aldea...

\- Voy por ti, te prohíbo que hables con alguien...

Colgó Naruto y Hinata se quedó sentada en el bar con su copa de vino tinto en la mano pensando...

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto...? ¿Me enamoré..?

Se tomó el último sorbo de su copa y salió del bar en busca de Naruto...

—-

***Shion es la chica que sale en la película de Naruto que es muuuy similar a Hinata**

Konnichiwa .! Disculpen he andado muuuy lejos de este fic, pero muchas gracias a los mensajes que me han enviado, gracias a ello sigo escribiendo.

Si te gusta mándame un mensaje que es lo que esperas de esta intrigante historia.

¡Esperen la continuación pronto!


End file.
